Raven: Circus Quirkus
Raven: Circus Quirkus is a 2011 action superhero concert movie. Kenat and her friends star in a circus show in Houston, but an evil clown is about to turn things upside-down. It was released on June 17. Main Cast * Katie McKinnon - Kenat * Jade Warner - Nejad * Jake Hepworth - Rohak * Jozette Allen - Tezan * Lynton Leesh - Tonesh * Rory Duke - Kerud * Ben Williams - Lamil * Laura Fern - Fera * Bryony Hart - Haro * Ciara Riley Wilson - Melka * Brian Cinar - Branic * Liam Anton - Ilan * Samantha Roberts - Ramso * Hannah Liang - Galna * Alan Lonsdale - Lonas * Lucas Grabeel - Himself * Ted Robbins - The Governor * Kacy Catanzaro - Herself Obstacles # Quintuple Steps # Tilting Slider (51 villain fails) # Spinning Log (17 villain fails) # Wind Chimes (26 villain fails) # Double Tilt Ladder (26 villain fails) # Warped Wall / Mega Wall * Power Tower Chapters * Chapter 1: Prologue * Chapter 2: Accidentally In Love * Chapter 3: The Animals Come In * Chapter 4: The Strong-Arm * Chapter 5: The Magic Act * Chapter 6: The Flying Grayson * Chapter 7: Dance Of Girls * Chapter 8: Fera The Raven * Chapter 9: Ramso The Enchantress * Chapter 10: The Conversation * Chapter 11: The Concert Continues * Chapter 12: Kenat vs. The Puppet Master * Chapter 13: The Grand Finale Songs # Accidentally In Love # I Gotta Feeling # Pink Elephants On Parade # Holiday # The Island Song # One Call Away # I Need To Know # Afro Circus # Sacrifice (ending song) Main Menu Dialogue * Lamil: “Raven: Circus Quirkus”? What kind of title is that? What about “Circus Quirkus: Day of the Lantern Corps”? * Rohak: Oh, boy. * Lamil: Oh. “Circus Quirkus: The Lantern’s Revenge”. * Branic: This is going to be a drama. * Lamil: What about “Circus Quirkus: Too Fast, Too Yellow”? * Kenat: Lamil. * Rohak: Just eat your goobers and shut your gum, OK? * Lamil: How about “Circus Quirkus: A Lantern Will Rise”. * Branic: Oh, give us a break. * Lamil: Or something like, “Circus Quirkus: The Fellowship of the Lantern”? * Kenat: Please. * Ilan: I want this close to gloom. * Lamil: Oh. “Circus Quirkus: The Yellow King”? How’s that? * Kerud: How original. * Fera: Just be quiet. covers his ears. * Lamil: “Circus Quirkus: A Yellow Lantern’s Desire”. * Ilan: This is torturous. * Lamil: “Circus Quirkus: The Real Jackass Movie”. * Others: What? * Haro: No, no, no. * Lamil: How about this: “Circus Quirkus: Sinestro Reloaded.” * Others: NO!!! * Lamil: Come on. Work with me! * Rohak: How about this: “Raven: Circus Quirkus: Dude, Where’s My Lantern?” Oh, there he is. Cut from the movie, because he talks too much! * Lamil: What kind of title is that? Results Power Tower Result Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:2011 Category:Raven: Circus Quirkus Category:Drama Movies Category:Concerts